The invention relates to an apparatus for setting the angular relationship between rotating driving, and driven members, as is already known from German Auslegeschrift (published patent application) No. 1,274,850, which is equivalent to U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,964. In this known apparatus, the angular relationship between the rotating driving member, and driven member can be adjusted only in accordance with rpm.